


My Impossible Man

by TheHuntersAngel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Fluffiness, Mattex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/pseuds/TheHuntersAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea came from the interview she did on The One Show on BBC One On June 6th xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Impossible Man

As soon as the director called cut, and the BBC One logo flashed up on the screen behind them, Alex let out a soft sigh as she leant back in the sofa, her hands lacing up into her hair and fluffing at her unruly curls. “Alex-“ She didn’t get a chance to see who had addressed her, when her daughter, Salome, came running onto the set, shouting for her, drawing everyone’s attention immediately. “Sal, shush, love.” Alex admonished from across the studo.  “Yes, I’m just passing her over. Hold your horses.” Sal muttered into her mothers phone.  The 13 year old stepped up onto the shallow stage and stopped in front of her mother. “Mom. It’s for you.” The sudden serious look on her daughters face made Alex pale slightly. Oh she instantly knew who it was. “Would you excuse me?” the other two guests, and the two hosts nodded, leaving Alex to take the phone from her daughter and scurry off to the green room.

 

She waited until everyone had left the green room before putting the phone to her ear. “Hello sweetie.” She purred. Although, she knew the person on the other end of the phone was likely not to be in a flirtatious mood. _“Alex.”_ Came a stern voice. _“Honestly, what were you thinking?! ‘We had a little chat.’ And then ‘Spoilers’ when he asked how long ago. The speculation that’s going to surround that!”_ His voice was slightly erractic. Alex could just picture his face. The little line he got in his forehead when he was stressed. “Matt, darling. Calm down.” Alex said soothingly. _“Calm down? ‘Lex, I’ve been asking for us to go public for months and months now. And you’ve always not wanted to. But then you go and hint to the entire nation that we have cosy little chats and I-“_ He sighed and just cut his sentence off. “Matt. Calm.” She repeated. _“How do you know I’m not calm?”_ He asked. Alex just smiled to herself.  “You’re sat in front of the freezer, the door wide open, as you contemplate which icecream to have.” There was silence on the other end of the phone. _“I hate you”_ He murmured after a moment. “No you don’t, love. Look, I’ll be home soon. We can talk about my interview then. I’ll pick up pizza. Sal and I haven’t eaten, and you can always eat pizza.” Part of her might have been trying to soften him up a little. But where was the harm in that?

 

Matt and Alex had been dating for two and a half years. For two of them, he had accepted her wanting to keep it more secret. Not letting anyone know. And that had been fine. He had worked with her to get past her fear of relationships. But when they reached their two year mark, he had asked to go public, and she had turned him down. Said she wasn’t ready. But that didn’t stop him asking again. If they argued about anything, that was pretty much it. No one other than those whom they had told knew about their relationship. People suspected, of course, but they had suspected before they had got into a relationship too. They had worked out a cover for them living together too. The pair bought a flat in London, in a private building, where you needed to check in with the man at the front desk, who would then ring the flat you were visiting to see if you were allowed up. They chose it specifically for their privacy. But they had moved in seperately. So it just looked as if they coincidentally were in the same building. No harm in that, right?

 

Matt had moved in first, while Alex had been in L.A filming for Arrow. And then Alex had moved in a month later, while Matt was out of the country doing promotional work for Doctor Who. Naturally, they hated having to move in seperately, but they figured it for the best to keep their act up. Alex was so scared ofpeople finding out about their relationship. Especially after the finalization of her second divorce. She could only imagine the backlash, and she didn’t want that for Matt. She figured, as long as it was secret, they didn’t have to face the realization of anything that went wrong, not in the public eye at least. They could do it in private.

 

The door clicked shut as Alex and Salome arrived home. Two ham and pineapple pizzas in hand. “Matt, darling?” Alex called, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag by the door. Matt popped his head around a corner. “In here. Grabbing drinks. What do you want, Poppet?”Alex smiled as Salome bounced off into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Matt came out moments later, a beer in one hand, a glass of red wine in the other. He put the glass on the coffee table then dropped down onto the sofa, placing his beer on the side table, just as Alex moved and sat next to him. Salome appeared out of the kitchen. “I’m going to take some pizza and go skype Lilly.” She announced. “Sure thing, sweetie. Don’t be too long though, it’s getting late.” Salome nodded as she pulled three slices from one of the boxes and put them on a plate before disappearing.

 

Matt watched for a moment as Alex leant forward and picked up a slice of pizza, tucking her feet underneath her as she leant back into the cushions. “I-.” He paused. “I’m just confused.” She stopped mid-bite and looked at him, eyebrow raised. “For so long, you’ve said we can’t hint at anything. Nothing. You want it secret. And then tonight, you hint that we had a cosy little chat about me leaving Who.” Alex sighed softly and lay her slice of pizza on her napkin. “Matt, darling. If I thought I was going to say anything that would even remotely have hinted at our relationship, I wouldn’t have. You know I don’t want to go public.” He turned to face her, tucking one leg underneath him. “Yes, but you know what people are like. Speculation and all that.” He muttered, waving his hand around for emphasis. There was a long silence as Alex studied his face. “I know where you’re going to take this. You’re going to ask me if we can in fact go public with our relationship.”

 

Matt frowned. Was he getting that predictable? As if she read his thoughts, she shook her head. “You’re not predictable, darling. You’ve just been asking me for six months now. It’s not hard to figure out it’s what you want.” She smiled gently and brought her hand up to lightly stroke his cheek. “Besides. You’ve been more nervous about that interview than I have for weeks. You were itching to ask me something. And I’m presuming that was to go public tonight. But I can’t. I’m just not ready.” She couldn’t force herself to do it. How could she be sure that this wonderful, brilliant man was in this for the long haul? Relationships were hard. And she had a lot of baggage. How did she know he wasn’t going to just get fed up with her and leave her for a younger model?

 

Matt just smiled. “Okay love.” He nodded. He knew her reasons. He wasn’t stupid. Karen and Salome had ratted her out on a lot of them. Alex just arched an eyebrow skeptically. “You’re just going to leave it?” She queried. He nodded and took a sip of his beer. “Why don’t you go and get changed? Put your pajamas on and I’ll give you a foot rub while we watch a movie? You’ve been on your feet at work all day.” He suggested. She stared at him for a moment. “Sounds lovely.” She said after a small silence.

 

Alex rose from the couch, putting her pizza on the edge of the box, then she made her way down the hall and into their bedroom. She let out a squeak as she stood there. Forzen on the spot in the entrance to their bedroom. Tears started prickling her eyes. 

 

“What do you think?” A gentle voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at Matt, then back at the room. It was dimly lit with candles, everywhere. Over every surface. The vanity, the dresser, the bed site cabinets, her small table next to her chair. Red and white rose petals covered their bed. “Matt… I…” She stammered. Not knowing what to say. He stepped over to her, one hand moved to her lower back to guide her further into the room. “There’s a reason I got so ‘annoyed’ earlier.” He said, watching as she took a seet on th end of their bed. “Because I didn’t want you to figure out what I was planning. And yes, I have been wanting to ask you something for weeks. Just not what you thought. And it just so happens that the interview sprung up. So, perfect cover.” He grinned. She just stared. Matt smiled then sat next to her on the bed. “I wasn’t sat in front of the freezer earlier, actually. I’m just that good an actor.” He smirked. She narrowed her eyes. “You made me think I was in the shit.” She muttered, hitting him lightly on his upper arm.  He chuckled lightly and slipped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “What’s all this for, anyway?” she asked gently.

 

Matt bounced up off the bed and stood in front of her. “Well. You see. Tonight happens to be three years since I first took you out on a date. Then six months later, we made it official.” Alex nodded slowly. “You took me dancing on a beach.” Matt grinned. “I did. Well. Anyway. I couldn’t take you to the beach. Even though I wanted to. Because you had your interview tonight. But beside the point.” He took both of her hands in his. “Alex…” He took a moment to compose his thoughts. “Look. You don’t want to go public. And I understand that. You have your two previous marriages… And they didn’t work out so well. But I’m not Ralph. And I’m not Florian. I love you with all my heart, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Hell, why do you think I’ve not _really_ pressured you into going public? I don’t want to scare you away and-.” He paused again. “Going off subject. Where was I? Oh. I’m not either of your exes. And I’m not going to hurt you. Not if I can help it, and it would never be intentional if I ever ever did. Because it hurts me to see you cry, baby, it really does.” Alex opened her mouth to speak, but Matt brought their joint hands up to her lips and stopped her. “Let me finish. Please. Or I’ll never get round to saying this.” She nodded.

 

Matt knelt down in front of her, so he was looking into her eyes. “Alex, you’re beautiful. And I know you don’t always think so. But you are. Your curls, your figure, your mind, your personality. Everything about you makes you just… perfect to me. I’m in love with you. And Salome. And your baggage from your previous relationships, because it makes you who you are. It makes you _my_ Alex. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smiled softly then let go of her hands to rummage round in his pocket. “Look. I’m in love with you, Kingston. And I’m not going anywhere. So I’m going to leave this up to you.” He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to show her the ring inside. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “I want you to marry me. But like I said. I’m leaving this up to you. As soon as you feel ready to go public, or decide you’re ready to marry me. Put this ring on. Until then, keep it in a draw, round your neck on a chain, whatever. But I’m not going anywhere. Ever.”

 

With a shaky hand, she took the box off him and looked at the white gold ring inside.  It wasn’t too flashy, but it wasn’t too simple either. It was perfect. And so was he. She snapped the box shut and flung her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her face against his neck as tears of joy sprung from her eyes. “You impposible man.” She murmured, her lips grazing against his skin as she spoke. Matt’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her frame closer to him. “Oh. And I made sure to get your Dad’s blessing. I know Ralph and Florian didn’t. Hell, he was nearly in tears.” Alex pulled back, a huge grin on her face. “You actually thought to ask him?” Matt nodded and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Suzie and Nic too. Suzie was over the moon. And Nic, well, she said I should tell you she wants to plan your hen do.” Alex laughed and nuzzled her head against his neck again. “You’re an impossible man.”

 

~~

 

She didn’t wear the ring on her finger. But that was fine with him. She did, however, insist on wearnig  it on a chain around her neck. Because she wanted to keep it with her forever.  It had been five months since that night that he asked her. In which time, he hadn’t pressured her. He hadn’t asked about going public, or asked if she was going to wear the ring. He just let her decide when she felt comfortable with it. And she loved him all the move for that.

 

She was sat at her vanity, pinning some curls on the top of her head when she heard the door open and close again. A heavy sigh and a thud of a pair of boots came from the lounge, and she smiled to herself. “Matt, darling, can you come in here a moment?”  She called out to him. The shuffling in the lounge came closer and he appeared in the doorway. “You need to have a shower and get dressed, love.” She said, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. “Steven and Sue are meeting us for dinner tonight with Karen, Arthur and Jenna.” Matt groaned like a child, a tired child at that, then sliked off to the bathroom. Alex just grinned to herself, continuing to pin a few curls to the top of her head. _Bless him_. She thought. _Been working all day and I drag him out._ She wasn’t that fussed though.  She knew he’d thank her for it by the end of tonight.

 

When Matt came back into the bedroom fifteen minutes later, towel wrapped around his hips, Alex was applying some blush to her cheeks. “So where are we going?” He asked as he opened up his wardrobe. Alex put her brush down and picked up her eyeliner, proceeding to apply it very lightly. “A restaurant, deary.” She teased. “Smart dress though. No jeans.” He muttered something unintelligable and she giggled quitely before putting some mascara on. “When are we leaving?” She looked at the clock beside her for a moment. “Twenty minutes.” He groaned again. “You’re giving me twenty minutes to get ready when you’ve had all evening? Not fair, Kingston.” Alex turned to him as she stood up. “No darling, I’m giving you twenty minutes to get changed into the outfit on the back of the door. I wouldn’t expect you to find an outfit in twenty minutes.” She teased.

 

He walked over to the door, closed it slightly and picked up the two coat hangers. “Sweet.” He put the blue shirt and black trousers on the bed, “I can wear my waistcoat though, right?” He asked, watching as she pulled a dress from her wardrobe. “If you insist. Just make sure it matches, dear.” She flashed him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes. “You’re incredibly mean to me.” He grumbled. “Yup.” Alex shrugged her robe off, hung it over her wardrobe door the slipped the dress over her head. A little black dress. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too casual either. It clung in all the right places. Matt gawped as she straightened it out over her curves. After making sure she didn’t have any unsightly bumps showing, she perched on the bed next to where Matt had lay his clothes and started putting on a pair of stockings.

 

After putting on his boxers, Matt tossed the towel into the laundrey basket and shrugged the light blue shirt over his shoulders, slipped his trousers on then found a plain black belt to loop through. He buckled it quickly then buttoned up the shirt, leaving it untucked. He pulled one of his waistcoats out from his wardrobe then shrugged it over his shoulders after discarding the hanger. “Do you approve, m’lady?” Alex stood up, nodding her head as she stepped over to him. “Always.” She straightened his collar a little then walked out of the bedroom, picking up her red clutch as she did. “Be ready in 5 minutes, darling.”  She cooed.

 

When Matt finally emerged from the bedroom, Alex was stood by the front door, keys in hand as she fiddled on her phone. “Wow… Lex… you look…” She looked up and smiled. “Don’t look too…?” She asked, turning around for him, the red louboutin heals she took from the Doctor Who set clicking lightly on the laminate floor as she did. “No. You look… wow.” She grinned at him then held out her hand. “Come on, Mr. Wow. We have dinner reservations. Steven and Sue are picking us up downstairs.”

 

The two left their flat, met up with Sue and Steven in the foyer then left to make their way to the restaurant to meet Jenna, Karen and Arthur. They parked up in the car park of a small, but lovely french restaurant and made their way inside to find the other three sat at a table, each nursing a drink of their choice. “Hey, Ginge.” Matt beamed when he saw his best friend. Karen engulfed him in a hug, which he happily returned. “How’s L.A?” He asked her as she pulled back. “Brilliant actually, yeah. We’re loving it.” Matt gave Arthur a quick hug as Alex gave Karen a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, Jen.” Matt smiled, giving his old co-star a big squeeze. “Hey, Matty.” The two had been like siblings when she joined Who, and now that he had finished filming for good, that hadn’t changed. And Steven was still very much another father figure to him. Matt looked up to the older Scottsman.

 

When everyone was seated, had drinks and had placed their orders, Karen looked excitedly at Alex. “So, why did you arrange for us to have dinner tonight, Alex?” She asked, her scottish accent riniging through. Matt narrowed his eyes slightly. “I thought you said Steven arranged the dinner.” Alex smiled angelically at him. “No, I said we’re going to dinner with Sue, Steven, Karen, Arthur and Jenna. I never said who organised it.” She lightly patted his hand on the table then looked back at Karen. “Well, actually. I have an announcement to make. Of sorts anyway.” The others sat at the table looks intrigued, while Matt just looked slightly confused. With a grin on her face, Alex lifted her left hand. She was wearing the ring. The girls all gasped, while Steven went about congratulating Matt, and Arthur called the waiter over to order a bottle fo champagne. Matt looked stunned as he just stared at her hand. “You’re wearing it?” He whispered. Alex let Sue take her hand and admire her new ring, while she turned to look at Matt.

 

“Yes, dear.” She smiled, leaning her chin on her other hand. “You’re actually wearing it.” He stated, a grin edging it’s way onto his face. Jenna and Karen giggled together. “I take it stupid head didn’t know you were planning on telling us tonight?” She asked. Alex shook her head. “Actually, he proposed five months ago. But said we wouldn’t make it official until I was ready. Said I didn’t have to wear it until I was sure.” His hand found hers and he brought it up to kiss her knuckles as she spoke. Arthur looked at Matt, eyebrows raised. “And you were fine with that?” He asked, bemused. Matt just shrugged. “I love her, mate. I wasn’t going to pressure her into anything. But I needed her to know I was serious. I wanted her to know that I wasn’t going to leave even if she said no. But I wasn’t going to give up either.” Matt kissed her knuckles again as she girls cooed at the soppyness of the situation. “Mate, you’re impossible.” Arthur laughed. “Impossibly in love, yes.” He agreed.

 

Alex slipped her hand out of his and brought it up to rest around the back of his neck. She gently pulled him closer and kissed him lightly. For the first time in public. She knew people would see. And she knew people were likely to take pictures. But she really didn’t care. Because she knew nothing would get between them.

 

Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes and whispered, “My impossible man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Comments/Kudos would be appreciated very muchly <3


End file.
